1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for connecting two ends of flat tubular film sheets equipped with side creases made of thermoplastic plastic, preferably for connecting the end of a side crease tubular film sheet to the beginning of a new side crease tubular film roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sacks are usually produced from continuous and intermittently pre-drawn or conveyed flat side crease tubular film sheets made of thermoplastic plastic. In order not to have to interrupt the continuous production after the side crease tubular film sheet has run out by inserting a new side crease tubular film sheet, it is necessary to connect the end of the side crease tubular film sheet roll that has run out to the beginning of a new side crease tubular film sheet roll in a way that the continuous conveying and production of the sacks is not interrupted. This requires a connection of the ends of the side crease tubular film sheet in such a way that the side creases remain permeable at the connection site, i.e., that the layers of the side creases that are arranged on top of each other are not glued or welded together. This type of permeability of the side creases in the connection area cannot be achieved, for example, if the ends to be connected to one another are arranged on top of each other, and connected by means of a lateral welding seam, which then includes all layers that are welded together.